jared's new love
by httydfangirlforever
Summary: it has been three years sines Jared slew mulgrath . now Jared met a new girl who soon he discovers that she is the posseser of a amulet that could bring back mulgrath it's but the both "friends" to do something to same the day...again
1. new girl

Jared grace sat down at his desk nervous because it was the first day of sixth grade he wasn't new cues he went to charter school that is a school with elementary, middle, and high school so he was only new to the middle school hall he was only nervous about entering middle school so when the teacher walked in most of the kids put away their mobile devices (thank u byod) so the teacher came to the desk and announced "hope everyone had a nice summer and welcome to sixth grade we have a newly exchanged student she's all the way from London,England Winter Ravenwood come on up" soon very dark brown harried girl with brown eyes and pale skin wearing white a long sleeve blouse jean blue button shirt on top a pair of dark blue jeans and brown combat boots,stand up from her chair to get to front of the class room then said"hullo my name is winter and i like art a lot i do love reading,dance,music,writing stories and photography" everyone had their eyes turned to winter "well thank u winter and welcome to america and our school"at lunch after Jared was done eating he walked up to winter who was also done and was at the school garden practicing her violin "how long have you played" he asked winter quickly turned around and said "don't you know how to mind your own business" she rudely answered Jared took one step back and said "well i just meant to say you sounded great "thanks"she said with her cute British Jared was nervous he never talked to a girl in school before ever specially a girl as cute as winter "uh i really like your boots" he said winter smiled then said as she was looking at her combat boots "thank u" at p.e the coach had every kid line up "good morning students" he said "we are going to start with a nice and easy exercise"he yelled at every kid"ten jumping jacks" Jared started his exercise he was sweating like crazy in less than a minuet he was capital S sweaty he looked over to winter who was not even tiered and she was doing them perfect "how the hell dose she do it" he thought to him school when it was time to go home he offered winter to walk her home "no thank u"she answered "well bye he said soon when he got home his mom asked him "how was your first day of school honey "awesome" he answered "why"she asked because i met a new friend


	2. jared and winter

**so I'm sorry these chapters are short I just wanted this to be easier to write because it's my first spider wick fan fic enjoy**

the next day Jared was standing next to his locker when he saw that winter was looking at a giant poster that was about the activity fair Jared walked up to her and said "uh hi are you signing up for anything" she turned to him and said "yes". seconds passed and all Jared was doing was looking at winter blushing so he just blurted "I believe we weren't properly introduced" he continued "my name is Jared "winter focused her eyes on Jared "wait a minute you Jared Grace" she asked. Jared was nervous about what she said usually when someone says they've heard of him it never leads to anything good at all that's because people have spread rumors about him ever sines the fourth grade. "you've heard of me"he gulped "yes you are that boy whose drawings are in the fifth hallway" winter answered Jared gave a sigh of relief so he. "i have a fifth grade brother and says he loved your art i also heard you won the art show at the end of fourth grade" those words made Jared proud of his work he also remembered everything from his adventure and the defeat of goliath for the first time since the first day of school he felt confident that he had chances with winter. he bravely spoke"well yeah it was hard but i just somehow found i love for drawing and art" winter smiled and then said "well i have a love for music"Jared blushed no girl ever smiled talked or complimented him before. he was starting to like this girl she was cute she was kind and she had good taste in art but maybe not boys.

that day at p.e they played dodge ball there were two leaders Jared's twin brother Simon and the hottest guy in school Andric,he was strong he was cute he was popular and most importantly every girl liked him .any girl who would pick Harry styles over Andric Jones does not have good taste in boys Andric looked older than he was he was tall blonde had wavy hair big hazel eyes he was tan and he has **six packs **and muscles. Andric was from california. Andric picked winter because she was cute he did not pick Jared i mean the most popular guy in school would pick a bunch mold over Jared. dirt is more popular than Jared so he only picked the cool kids and Simon was stuck with the rest of then kids the weak or just plain unpopular kids Jared and Simon were twins,wearing the same gym shirt,and in the same team so it was hard to tell them apart the only way to would be that Jared is the one running around scared and most of the other team aiming at him Simon is the one who is used as a human shield the most. the game was gruesome and hard you should have seen Andric's team they were hard they threw balls like if they were trying to kill the other team at the end of p.e everyone in Simon's team needed to go to the nurse.

after school winter was walking home so Jared offered her to walk her home this time she said yes as they were walking home they talked told joke and laughed Jared told her thing he never told anyone and winter told her thing she never told anyone at all ever they loved they're time together when they got home everything was beautiful


End file.
